


Agent Stone

by StorytimeJustice



Category: agent stone - Fandom
Genre: Action, Adopted Son, Agents, Enemies Do Be Lurkin, Spy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28790502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StorytimeJustice/pseuds/StorytimeJustice
Summary: What happens when Agent Alex Stone saves and adopts a kid but they find the truth of their past through her enemies?





	Agent Stone

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story of mine that's completely mine and I haven't worked on it in awhile but trying to get back into it!

A 20 year old brunette female with a streak of royal blue in her hair was standing on the side of a bridge, a baby boy was in her arms and she was trying to pull up the child’s mother before she dropped. “Let go of me and save him!” The mother ordered. “Yeah that’s not happening today.” The brunette sneered and began to let go but as soon as the mom dropped the brunette pressed the side of her watch and a grappling hook shot out as she jumped from the bridge, swinging and grabbing the mom back up right before she hit the water, then spun and the grappling hook unlatched as the three landed on land. The hook launched back into the watch as the girl went to hand the mother her child but as soon as the boy was in his mother’s arms she took a step forward then slipped plummeting back towards the river, the girl hit her watch again shooting the hook it wrapped around the baby but didn’t fire long enough to grab the mom and the hook lurched back ripping the kid into her arms as the mom hit the water dying. The baby was crying in the brunette’s arms and she held him close. “Don’t worry Agent Stone’s gotcha. Everything will be okay.” The girl stated, walking away from the bridge. 

Walking into a skyscraper Agent Stone still with the baby in hand flashed an ID that read Alex Stone Age: 20 Top Agent. Walking into the back room behind the desk Alex elbowed the wall and it slid open to reveal an elevator. Once she stepped in the elevator it scanned her then rocketed Alex downwards into her lab. When the doors slid open the agent walked out and over towards a panel of small everyday items on the wall. “I’ll keep you safe kid.” Stone smiled to the baby who was cradled in her arms and gurgling slightly. Alex walked through a doorway on the left side of the room and put the baby down on her bed she sat at her desk and began researching the mother so she could learn the baby’s name and also get the facility to make a part of her room for the baby. She quickly sent the email then began her research soon finding the name, Eli. Alex then erased the information of him being the woman’s son and put him under herself changing his last name to Stone.

It was ten years later with little Eli being in his last year of Elementary school he was at the top of his class and had his two best friends on either side of him as they walked to his mom’s work, or at least what the friends thought was his mom’s work. They walked into the tallest building in the city that reached over the clouds. In large silver letters with black outlines reading out Spec Tech on the front of the building.


End file.
